My New Life In Harry Potter
by Lelouch vi Dragneel
Summary: All of a sudden a person from our reality gets sent to the Harry Potter Universe in order to make sure that the good guys win SI. I do not own Harry Potter series or any other series that are mentioned in this fanfic. Make sure to leave to review saying what you think about this fanfic


'_what the character is thinking_'

"what the character is saying"

I open my eyes and take a look around. I have no clue where I am. Everything in this area is so white and shiny. "Where the FUCK am I?" I yelled. All I heard was my echo repeating itself over and over again till it finally disappeared. I look around and notice that I am all alone in this unknown space. '_what was I doing before coming here_' I thought. I tired to remember what I was doing before waking up and that when I noticed '_who am I_' I don't know a single thing about myself. '_I know I am a male, but I can't remember my age. I don't even know what I look like and there doesn't appear to be a mirror anywhere, I can remember all of my experience, but I can't remember anything else this is so weird_' I kept trying to remember anything about myself. "Shit" I said out loud "I have no clue what's going on, am I dead, in a coma, or kidnapped by aliens? Is this supposed to be heaven or Hell or am I stuck in some kind of limbo and am supposed to suffer till I go insane."

"Well I can confirm for you that you are indeed dead sir" I turn around to the source of the voice to see a person there. This person was wearing a suit and had abnormally plain appearance there was nothing special about the suit he was wearing other than the skull cufflinks he was wearing, and his face looked so plain he wasn't ugly or anything, but I would say he was attractive either. He looks like the type of person who could be anywhere and never stand out since there was just nothing special about him to make people pay attention to him.

"Who are you, where am I, and what do you mean when you say I am indeed dead" I asked. "Who you are well that's not really important, where you are well I guess you could call this place that space before you formally enter the afterlife, I can confirm with you that you are indeed dead because I am Death" he said.

All I can do is stare at him '_He says that like it's the most obvious thing in the world_' "Wha…"I said before he continued "Don't worry you are not in trouble I just want to talk to you about an opportunity even if you refuse this offer you can simply move on if you wish. Just listen to my offer first before you ask anything" Death said. "You have probably heard about the multiverse and I know that most people wish to be transported or reincarnated into a new world where one of there favorite movies, games, tv shows, or manga is a reality in that world. This is literally what I am offering you one of your favorite fictional worlds, but there is a reason why I am offering you this chance. It is because in this reality the good guys don't end up wining which will cause that world to suffer through a lot of chaos and death. It would be more beneficial to us to try and prevent that" explained Death.

He then looks at me almost like he knows I need to ask a question." Why me and why can't I remember who I am or any information about myself" I asked. "It has to do a lot with how you died that you were picked there were a lot of specifications that you happened to pass in order to be offered this choice such as having preexisting information about this reality.

As to why you can't remember who you are it has to due to the fact that you are dead, the soul tends to forget a lot since you really have no need to that much stuff once you die. I did however prevent most of your memories from disappearing though only the ones you really need for this task I have for you. It was better in my opinion so that you wouldn't have any regrets bothering you from your life, I also one of the reasons why you aren't freaking out from this conversation" said Death. "Trust me I am freaking out" I replied "are there realities similar to anime that I watched such as Fairy Tail or Dragon Ball Z or movies like Star Wars" I asked excitedly. Death then smiles at me "Yes there is indeed realities where those worlds exist but currently there is not extreme need to send someone to help since it is pretty close to what you consider canon"

"which fictional world is it that you plan for me to go to in order to prevent it doom" I asked. "I guess you would refer to it as the Harry Potter universe" replied Death. All I can do is stare at Death which my mouth wide open at how insane that sounds. "I'm serious there is in fact a reality out there that is almost identical to the books you have read and movies you have watched that needs help in order to prevent its doom and before you ask there are indeed many other realities that are identical to other fictional stories that you have read or watched" said Death.

"What exactly happens in this reality that makes it so different from the normal canon universe that I know of" I asked. "As you know near the end of the Second Wizarding War Harry allows Voldemort or Tom Riddle to cast the killing curse in order in order to get rid of the horcrux in his scar and it appears that he died but then came back. Well you see in this reality when he gets hit with the curse Harry dies along with the horcrux and with Harry dead the good guys during the final battle at Hogwarts ends up losing which allows for Tom and his Death Eaters to conquer England and then they spread around the globe bring death and destruction everywhere. That much death must not occur because it would upset the natural balance of things" explained Death.

"So, you just want me to make sure that in the end the good guys win Voldemort dies and most of the good guys survive right" I asked. "yes" replied Death. "I got some question if you don't mind" I asked" go ahead and ask and I will answer to the best of my ability" replied Death. "What exactly will be my place in that world, and would I have any abilities that I can be granted in order to help me" I asked. "Well it is not like we can just put you in the body of a main character or anything like that so it would be best to make you a muggleborn student who starts his education the same year as Harry Potter and his gang does in order to better incorporated you into what you could refer as the main story so that you are not a side character. As for powers that I can give you…well it not like I can all of the sudden make you the most powerful person in that entire reality or anything since that could upset the balance but I could give you abilities that can help you become stronger and such" answered Death.

That got me thinking on what exactly I could ask from Death that is not to OP '_being a metamorphmagus is a must. I wonder if I could ask for the ability to speak parseltongue not wait I got a better idea_' "could you give me the ability to speak and understand any creature and I also want to be a Metamorphmagus as well" I requested. "yes, that should be quite easy to accomplish, and those abilities should greatly help you with this task. I will also give you a relatively large magical core so you can cast more powerful spell and not feel that much fatigue" replied Death. "how is giving me a large magical core not considered making me OP" I asked. "Well you see it is not like you will all of a sudden become OP you would need to train a lot in order to properly use your magic. Do you have any more questions to ask before I send you on your way" said Death?

"Yes, one thing, the story of the deathly hallows and the three brothers and all that is it true. Is the person called Death referring to you and what happen if you collect all 3 hallows" I asked? "Huh not surprised you asked that well you see I did indeed gift those 3 items to those brothers, but it will not make you my master since none can have control over death other than myself. I should also mention that you can live a normal life in this world so do not think that there will be any consequence or that you will all of a sudden summoned back here once you complete your task. So, enjoy this the best you can" said Death. "I will" I said with a smile. "Thank You" Then all of a sudden, I felt myself drifting to sleep. "Good Luck and Have Fun" he heard from Death before complete passing out


End file.
